


Deliberately  Disobedient

by skyline999



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyline999/pseuds/skyline999
Summary: Jason had a big quarral with Dick, so he decided to do something to irratate Dick, like, ONS at the bar.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Kudos: 43





	Deliberately  Disobedient

**Author's Note:**

> lof上的“2020第一届抢桶大赛”第7棒  
> 也可当作独立短篇食用

杰森赌气般的猛灌了一大口酒。

他要报复迪克·格雷森，蓄意的，认真的。

方式就是到酒吧买醉，然后随便找个人操一晚上，呃，被操。

酒精让他的脑袋昏昏沉沉起来，但是迪克的脸却在脑海中愈发清晰起来。清晰到杰森能看见迪克黑又密的翘睫毛，湛蓝的眼眸径直望向他，嘴里却在吐露着杰森不喜欢的话。

*

“我没有，迪基，如果你硬是要这样说...”

迪克打断了杰森，这让杰森微微有些不爽，“我亲眼看见的，你的脸与子弹只相差几厘米，你几乎受伤了，小翅膀，我很担心...”

又来了，“省省你的担心，迪克·格雷森，”杰森深吸一口气，“还有，我有必要告诉你一件事，我早就成年了，有足够的能力照顾自己。”

“我可以帮你，只要你打给我，或者其他什么方式也可以...”

“我说的还不够清楚吗，我不需要你的帮助，”杰森拍开迪克搭在肩膀的手，“收收你那恶心的保护欲，我同意跟你睡并不代表我的人属于你，你管不着我的人身自由！”

杰森知道他说的有点重，但是他一点愧疚都没有，看看迪基鸟那张混合了震惊和愤怒的脸，他甚至还想添油加醋。

“你知道吗，”杰森嘴角扯出一个恶劣的笑容，“你甚至不是我唯一的床伴，看，你根本管不了我！”

迪克的呼吸猝然加重了：“还有谁？”他的声音沉得很低。

杰森挑眉：“如果你想知道的话，布鲁斯，提摩西，恶魔崽子...还有那个氪星人...怎么？你想干什...”

回答他的是迪克的拳头。

“操，你干什么，屌头？”杰森堪堪躲过，转过身怒视面前的人。

“我很...担心你，杰森，”借着体位的变换，迪克把杰森逼到了墙角，“我知道你有困难，但是...至少你不应该这么...不爱惜自己。”

“你他妈能不能闭嘴？！”杰森恼了，迪克这个榆木脑袋，认定是自己的所有物就会像章鱼一样紧紧抱住不放，他就不该他妈受迪基鸟的屁股诱惑跟他上床的。

“小翅膀！看着我！”迪克突然用不容抗拒的力量抓住杰森的手腕，强迫他直视自己的眼睛。

“滚！”杰森左右挣扎试图摆脱迪克的桎梏，未果，他曲起腿用膝盖狠狠顶了一下迪克的腹部，终于成功挣脱。

迪克的耐心似乎也用光了，他单手捂住腹部，向杰森扑去。

事情很快变得脱离了掌控，可能杰森没控制好力道，让迪克吃痛了，然后迪克又回敬了杰森更重的一腿。

总之，等杰森退到沙发后面喘息的时候，他们两人身上都挂了彩。迪克的眉角有一处划痕，血渗了出来，被迪克用手背粗略地擦去。杰森也没好到哪去，他虽然脸上没有伤，但是腰上吃了一记迪克的蹬踹，隐隐地发酸，估计淤青了。

眼看着迪克还要过来，杰森撞开了身旁的窗户，翻身跳出了公寓。然后跨上迪克停在楼下的机车，发动油门扬长而去。

*

“一个人？”

耳边突然响起的男声把杰森的思绪拉回现实。

杰森转过头去，差点撞上男人敞开的马甲里面裸露的腹肌，他立刻起身远离位子。

“喔哦——抱歉，吓到你了吗？”男人留着一头乱糟糟的红发，胡乱地扣着一顶深红色棒球帽，手臂上纹着繁复的纹身，在看清杰森的脸之后，男人的眼睛瞪大了：“——杰鸟？”

“是我，罗伊，”杰森抬手把罗伊快要滑下臀部的裤子提了提——该死，他的裤带怎么这么松——染然后又拢了拢大敞的马甲，“我听说你死了。”

罗伊·死而复生·哈伯，此刻正完好无损地站在杰森面前，手上拿着一杯鸡尾酒。

“出了些意外，去鬼门关走了一圈，然后狗屎运活了过来，”他晃了晃杯里浑浊得看不出颜色的酒液，“总之，一言难尽，不过好人有好报，不是吗？”

罗伊贴上杰森的肩膀，把一半的重量都推到了杰森身上：“杰，在这儿看到你真好。”

“混蛋...”杰森的肩膀有些发抖，“我以为你死了...”

“对不起，对不起，”罗伊吻了吻杰森的鬓角，先前和迪克打架流下的汗水蒸发后只剩下湿咸的味道，“我回来了，杰。你今晚有空吗？“

杰森用余光瞟着罗伊，酒吧背景灯光从男人的发丝间穿过，反衬着罗伊的脸模糊不清。

杰森的嘴角勾起，“比有空更有空。”

*

考虑到军火库和夜翼的关系，罗伊是一个很好的人选。

他们不能回杰森的安全屋，迪克在那里，所以他们去了罗伊的。

罗伊似乎想说些什么，但是杰森用吻堵住了他的嘴，他现在不想听任何和其他人有关的事情，尤其是迪基。

罗伊耸耸肩，拉开了安全屋的门。

关上门的时候杰森的裤链已经开了，等到他们走进卧室的时候，杰森全身上下只剩一条贴身内裤了。

杰森上半身躺在床里，大腿绞住罗伊的腰，把面前的人往身上带。罗伊双手撑住床垫，“等等杰鸟，我还没脱衣服。”

“慢死了。”杰森轻嗤，同时双腿稍稍放松。

罗伊火速脱掉上衣，然后俯身靠近杰森，隔着裤子用下身暧昧地蹭了蹭杰森的胯部，“这里...就由你来代劳吧，杰。”

杰森的脸红了，他一边别过脸，一边伸手去够罗伊的裤子。

“别用手。”罗伊拍开杰森的手。

“罗伊...不要得寸进尺...”杰森咬牙切齿道，红发青年回以毫无歉意的微笑。

正当杰森弓起身用嘴去叼罗伊的裤链时，罗伊从后面把手指插进了杰森的洞里。

“你...！”

头被按在罗伊的裆部抬不起来，杰森被迫翘起臀部，正好方便了罗伊的动作。青年的手指修长而且骨节分明，偏冷的手指插进杰森高热的内里，引起杰森一阵不自觉的颤抖。

罗伊加了一根手指，两指并拢，然后剪开，慢慢撑开杰森的内壁。

“唔...”

“放松，杰。”罗伊安抚地拍拍杰森的屁股，示意他放松。

手指在杰森体内四处探索，摸索着敏感点，行至某处，杰森突然不由自主地绞紧了手指，罗伊知道他找到了。用同样的角度和力度刺戳那处，杰森的反应更大了，没过多久甬道就变得湿滑起来。

“你湿了哦，小杰鸟...”

“闭嘴！进来，操我！”杰森用发红的眼睛瞪着罗伊，但是一点威慑力都没有。

*

房门被推开的时候两人都停顿了一下，然后很快罗伊又继续平稳地在杰森的体内进出，甚至连遮挡一下的意思都没有。

杰森却不干了。

他挣扎着摆脱罗伊的阴茎，龟头滑出穴口的时候杰森又不可抑制地颤抖了一下，他抓过床单盖住下半身，怒视着来人。

“迪克·格雷森，”杰森的声音有点发抖，不知是气的还是爽的，他粗着声音质问道，“你来干什么？”

“来找我不听话的小翅膀～”

杰森像是想起什么，猛地转向罗伊，红发青年耸肩，一脸“我试过告诉你但是你叫我闭嘴了”的表情。

“人身自由，哈？”迪克用下巴指了指杰森用床单盖住的下半身，杰森有种被迪克隔着床单透视了的错觉。

“不关你事！”

罗伊趁机扳过杰森的屁股，对准洞口将阴茎又插了进去。

“对，不关迪克的事，我们继续，杰。”

“...”杰森本想反驳，但是快感冲击了他的身体，让他说不出一个字。

迪克就站在一边平静地看着，也没有想离开的意思。

过了一会，罗伊停下了动作，看向似乎成为一尊雕像的迪克，“你就准备这么站着，一直到结束吗？”

迪克不置与否。

“我明白了，你在跟他闹别扭，”红发青年恍然大悟，伸手捏了捏杰森腹部的淤青，引来身下人一声吃痛的嘶声，“小杰鸟早就原谅你了，不然他可不会让你旁观这么久的...”

“说真的，你不来吗？”

迪克没动，只有呼吸声变重了。

“迪克，你的眼睛都快把我的老二盯出个洞了，”罗伊笑着说，“虽然不太喜欢分享，但这次我就权当帮助你们改善关系吧。“

“不行...”杰森终于从快感中找回点意识，立刻虚弱地表达抗议。

“相信你自己，杰，你的能力大着呢，”罗伊沿着根部又伸入一根手指，朝着阴茎的背向开拓空间，“再加一根完全不是问题。”

迪克跪上床的另一侧，把硬得发胀的阴茎抵在杰森的腮帮，杰森顺从地张嘴含了进去。

杰森的喉咙高热且柔软，迪克不禁发出一声叹息，然后挺动臀部，缓慢地操起杰森的嘴。

等到罗伊开发的差不多了，迪克从杰森的嘴里抽出，透明的前液粘在杰森的嘴唇像是抹了一层唇釉。

“不要...会坏的... ”意识到即将发生的事，杰森的声音里掺上几丝恐惧。迪克的迪克可不是一般货色，单他一根就可以撑满杰森的内壁，更不用说罗伊的也远在平均水平之上。

迪克的龟头抵上入口时，杰森条件反射地夹紧了，引起罗伊一阵惊呼。“放松，杰鸟，放松，你差点把我夹射了！”

“嘘——放轻松，不会疼的，小翅膀——放松——”迪克一边安抚杰森一边拨开洞口往里面挺进。

杰森被撑得只剩下气声了。

然而当迪克站稳，和罗伊一起前后抽插起来的时候，杰森才知道什么叫地狱与天堂，他叫得嗓子都哑了。

*

后来罗伊先射了，迪克又抱着杰森来了几个回合，然后扛着浑身发烫，双腿发软的杰森去洗了澡。

后来杰森才知道，那间安全屋是迪克和罗伊两个人的。夜翼和军火库的关系比他想的更深。

“操你，屌头格雷森。”杰森枕在迪克的大腿上，咬牙切齿地说。

”留着下次吧，小翅膀。”


End file.
